нαяяy ρσттεя : тιмε мαgιc : вσσк σηε
by AelunaSheWolf
Summary: One day, Fate comes up with a plan to send her 'prize player' into a different universe and make Harry Potter's life more interesting again, but the attempt doesn't go completely to plan. Now, Harry and Ginny are stuck in a different universe to their own, with no clue on how to get home, where something evil is brewing... Time Travel, Founders' Era, HG CHAPTER 8 NOW UP (23/10/13)
1. Chapter 1

**_Story_**** : нαяяy ρσттεя тιмε мαgιc вσσк σηε **

**_Full Story Summary_****: The war is over, Voldemort ceases to exist, and Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world at the age of seventeen, is living happily with his wife of two years, Ginny Potter (née Weasley). Since the Battle of Hogwarts, the couple's lives have been quiet and happy, and the only problem they face now is how to escape the crowds of reporters. However, Fate designed Harry to be the 'winning piece' of her game, and she isn't going to let the 23 year old rest if it means she can't have a little fun along the way. In an ****attempt to create a bit more excitement in the world, she comes up with a plan to send her 'prize player' into a different universe and make Harry Potter's life more interesting again, but as usual, the power of love and friendship gets in the way of her perfect boredom-busting plan. Now, Harry and Ginny are stuck in a different universe to their own, and with the help of the brightest witch of their age, Hermione Granger, who is back home, they are trying to find a way back. Unfortunately, creating new magic is a long and difficult process, and as more and more alternate universes appear, will it be possible for the pair to get home to the correct one? More importantly, will Fate be able to handle all the new dimensions that keep springing up, or will her whole perfect universe crumble from her neglecting it, and vanish completely?  
**

* * *

_July 31st, 2003_

Harry James Potter, who had turned twenty three that very day, was sat at his large, new, six bedroom home in Corleonis' Hollow, which had actually been an early birthday present from his wife, Ginny. He hadn't wanted a fuss for his birthday, so his wife was at work now with the Harpies quidditch team. The village itself was situated not too far from his original home of Godric's Hollow, roughly three miles by broomstick under his invisibility cloak, which had pleased the young man immensely, for it felt right to be able to visit his parents' graves whenever it was a nice day, for a while at least, and enjoy their company, if only because he felt a connection to them there. The first time he had visited the place after the war had been to get married to his then-fiancé Ginevra Molly Weasley, and they did so in the small church where his mother and father were buried outside. It had been Ginny's idea, in fact, that they got married there, because it was nice to have one's parents present at your wedding, and while they were not actually in the room with the newly married couple, having a life-sized painting of them resting on the wall, as well as Harry's stag and Ginny's newly formed deer patronuses standing patiently side-by-side nuzzling together, gave the impression that the late Potters were actually in the church with everyone else. Of course, it wasn't the real thing, but to Harry it was the best thing imaginable.

Standing up, Harry pocketed his wand in the front pocket of his jeans, taking Alastar Moody's advice of never keeping your wand in the back pocket - whilst working with the auror office on a mission, no one actually got to cast a single spell at one memorable criminal, who had tried to break into the ministry and attempted to steal the prototype, improved time turners they had made after Harry and the others from the DA had destroyed the previous ones, because he had shouted a swear word at them as they approached, and his wand burst into such vigorous flames that by the time the aurors caught up, he was a pile of ash. Shaking off the memory, Harry walked towards the large kitchen-diner, where he got a bottle of butterbeer from under the sink and poured some into a small glass, before glancing up at the clock.

"Three o clock." He muttered, draining his drink and placing the cup in the sink, where the scrubbing tool was washing the dishes on its own, magically, of course. "Time to collect Teddy from school." He added to himself, and he walked outside, making sure to lock the door before he left - a simple _colloportus_ did the trick, because as far as he knew there were no wizarding families living near to him, not that he had actually bothered to get to know anyone that well in the few weeks the small family had been living there. There would be time to make new acquaintances in the near future, once he had gotten everything unpacked and redecorated to his, Ginny and Teddy's tastes. Turning once on the spot, he then proceeded to disappear with a small _pop_, reappearing about five minutes away from his Godson's school with a little wobble. While he was perfectly able to apparate now, he still hadn't perfected it, and lazy as it sounded, especially for the head of the auror office, he wasn't that bothered on mastering it either.

When he reached the small muggle school, which went from reception, or 'Foundation' as the establishment called it, to year six, he hastily tried to flatten his hair and appear a bit more presentable, and failed as usual, then proceeded to enter the school grounds and wait with the other parents. He and Ginny had both decided it would be good to send Teddy to school, even if he was around muggles, simply so that he could make some friends, although the child's adopted parents did decide to give him a sandy brown wig and stick it to his head while he was around his peers. What the muggles would say if his hair suddenly changed colour during the lesson, Harry never wanted to know.

"Harry!" A young voice suddenly called out, and a small five year old boy came running out of the school excitably. "Harry! Happy birthday, Harry!" The young man laughed as his playful godson ran up to him, and he swung the child around a few times smiling broadly.

"Did you have a good day, Teddy?" Harry asked joyfully, as the young child hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, it was great! C'mon, come see what I made you!" Dragging Harry's hand, the child pulled his Godfather towards the school doors, and into the classroom. When they reached the art room, Teddy grabbed a sheet of paper from the table and handed it to Harry. "Happy birthday, Harry! Do you like it? I made it for you, it took me _years_!" The raven-haired boy smiled, and replied, "Years, huh, Ted?" When the boy nodded his head enthusiastically, he sighed in defeat, knowing full well that Teddy had only joined reception in September, ten months previously, and said, "I love it, Ted." The picture was of a small boy with blue hair, presumably Teddy, and a man and woman standing to his side - Harry and Ginny Potter. While it wasn't Leonardo De Vinci quality, for a five year old, it was pretty good. Being able to change how they looked with ease probably meant metamorphmaguses were good artists, and the boy was living up to that assumption already.

"Come on, Ted, we should get home now. Ginny will be home soon from work, and we don't want to be late for her now, do we?" Teddy pretended to shudder, and said teasingly, "No, Midnight!" He replied, using his special nickname for Harry, based on his hair. Little did the boy know that 'Midnight' was also the name his adopted parents used for Harry's animagus form, the grey wolf, although truthfully his fur was jet black, not light, and Ginny was known by the duo as 'Ignite' because of her bright, ginger golden tabby tiger form. Both agreed their forms suited them perfectly - Harry was loyal, hard working and family was everything to him, just like the wolf, and while Ginny felt the same way, she was also more playful and yet secretly powerful as well, like her tiger. The only thing that seemed odd was the old beliefs that canines and felines hated each other, but no theory is ever perfect anyway.

As Harry led Teddy out of the school, the picture he had made for Harry's birthday in the boy's little quidditch rucksack, which was simply decorated with a broomstick to stop muggles getting confused and curious, he heard a quiet sobbing noise to his left. Taking hold of Teddy's hand protectively, he led the child into a clearing where a small child with thick, chocolate brown hair was crying into, most likely, her mother's shoulder. The woman spun around quickly when she heard Harry, and tensed up, but relaxed when she saw him. He smiled gently, and said, "Sorry to intrude. I just heard crying, and came to see what was wrong.", explaining his presence in the small clearing among the trees. The woman gave him a small smile, and replied, "Oh, no, everything is okay... My daughter here was just upset because she, ah, accidentally broke one of her Daddy's books this morning. She was worried he'd be cross and wouldn't like her, but he doesn't mind." The child, who had stopped crying, began to get tears forming again in the corners of her eyes, and she began sobbing hysterically all over. The woman stroked her hair gently, and murmured softly, "Its okay, Sweetheart... Daddy doesn't mind... He won't, ah, ground you... I promise, Darling..."

As Harry looked at the girl, he could sense something in the way she was holding her head that reminded him of himself whenever the Dursleys had been cross at him, when they had starved or beaten him. An air of defiance, overruled by the absolute fear of what would happen. As she calmed down again, she hugged her mother tightly, but looked at Harry with big, watery blue eyes, which he could read like a book - _don't let me go, please! _was what he translated her expressions as, and he quickly had an idea.

"Teddy," He whispered quietly, and the Mother, who was still re-assuring her daughter, did not hear. "Do you know this girl?" His Godson nodded, and replied,

"Yeah, she's in my class. Her name's Fawn Cierbos. Why, Midnight?"

"You'll see."

Turning to the girl's mother, he coughed politely, and asked in a calm, yet comforting voice, "Would it be okay if Fawn came to my house with me for a little while? I'm sure it would be alright with my wife, and then you can collect her later when she's a little calmer, perhaps?" The woman looked almost frightened by the suggestion, which Harry picked up on, so he quickly added, "My Godson, Teddy," he told her, waving his hand in the boy's direction, "Is in her class. It would be nice for them to become friends, because me and my wife have only just moved here, so Ted doesn't really know many people." After a moments pause, the small child cried out in a quiet voice, "Oh, please, Mother!" Her eyes widened in desperation, for what reason Harry was not sure, and reluctantly, the lady let go of her daughter's hand slowly, her eyes shimmering and glistening with an unknown fear, and she pushed the child towards Harry slowly. "I will collect her at four. You live at the big house that just sold a few weeks ago in Corleonis' Hollow... correct?" She said, stiffly, nervously and with a slight quaver in her voice that nearly went missed. Harry noticed she was shaking, so he said, "I promise to take the best care of Fawn. I swear on it." As he placed his hand over his heart, the child's mother nodded, and whispered "I know.", but she didn't stop trembling. It was probably the first time the child had been to another person's house without her parents, Harry assumed. Taking the girl's small, soft hand, he promised the woman that he would take care of her once again, then led her down the road to his usual apparation spot and, taking a deep breath, turned on the spot, taking both Fawn and Teddy with him.

As he landed in the small tree-house in the garden he had built for Teddy, he led both the children down the step-ladder, helping the fragile looking girl more than his Godson who he knew was more than capable of making his way down, for not only did he run up and down the steps every day without fail, he had the additional, yet very faint, wolf-genes in him, which gave him a better sense of agility too. Fawn, however, seemed so frail that if she tripped over and fell down, from even a standing position, her body would shatter into millions of pieces. Standing at the top of the ladder, she appeared to also be as pale as a sheet, although the fact she had just apparated for the first time, and was a muggle as well, probably didn't help. Once she had finally gotten shakily down, Harry quickly obliviated her memory of the apparition, because it would be risky to let such a small girl know such a big secret.

"Ted," He said to his Godson, "Could you show Fawn your playground in the back garden?" Teddy nodded, and began to pull the shy girl towards the front door, "And go around the outside of the house!" Harry added quickly, because he had to stop all magical activities that were going on inside, such as the washing and the knitting needles that Molly had given Ginny for christmas last year (which had been ignored and lost until they moved house, and then it was decided that as it wouldn't exactly be any effort on their part, they might as well use the wool and needles), before Fawn saw more magic - it wasn't healthy to be obliviated too much, if possible.

Once the two children had gone around the edge of the house, Harry went inside to find Ginny in the kitchen, the smell of Treacle Tart reaching his nose, and his mouth began to water a little. The fiery red haired woman spun around and shot him a blazing, yet still caring and loving, look, beckoning him over to her.

"Hey, Hun." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him off guard on the mouth, her tongue searching his mouth as he groaned in content. After about half a minute of full on snogging, he remembered the two children out the back, and pushed himself away from her. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he said, "Teddy has a friend home from school, a muggle." He could see Ginny's eyes widening, but was unsure as to whether it was from anger or nervousness. "She seemed upset, so I told her mother she could come 'round here until four. We just need to stop all the magic before she sees anything- she's out back with Teddy right now."

Ginny nodded, seemingly lost for words, and waved her wand, muttering _finite incantatem. _Harry could hear a slight patter as things stopped their magical jobs and fell to the floor, motionless. He smiled his approval, and gave Ginny a quick peck on the cheek.

"Now, that treacle tart smells absolutely delicious!" He whispered, and his wife slapped his wrist playfully.

"Don't go eating it all by yourself, and don't give me that look! I know what you are like, Potter!" She retorted, grinning, then continued by saying, "Go grab the children from outside so we can eat this thing then, and for heavens sake make sure all the magic is cancelled!" Harry raised his eyebrow at her, and replied, "How do I know you won't eat it all, huh, Gin?" She simply smiled sweetly.

"I'm a lady." She said in a mocking imitation of someone posh, standing taller and holding her head high in the air, "And ladies do not eat such trifle foods as Treacle Tart!" She looked at him with a face that appeared hurt at such a comment that she would eat it, then burst out laughing along with Harry. "All right, all right, I'm no lady, I know that!" She added, then smiled happily, "And besides, what sort of person would I be if I ate my spouse's birthday present?"

Harry paused for a moment. "Ron." He answered, and grinned as Ginny laughed again. How he loved her laugh. Turning around, he exited to the garden through the back door, he found Teddy showing Fawn around his playground, and on the girls face he saw something else he recognised in his younger self - jealousy, at the small boy, for what he had, longing, for what could have been, and anger, at how everything had played out in their lives. He whistled to get their attention, and the girl jumped around first, her eyes large and, for some odd reason, full of fear. Beckoning the pair inside, he called, "There's treacle tart for everyone!" and both children came, the girl stumbling a bit even though the grass was completely free of rocks, or anything else one could trip over. Leading her inside when she neared the door, he took her to the table where she sat down quietly, and even Ginny's soft, kind smile didn't seem to penetrate her sadness. The redhead glanced at Harry worriedly, before quickly turning her gaze to the pudding in front of her, and calling out, "Who wants pudding?" in a happy tone. Even though Fawn didn't reply, Ginny still served her up a large slice of the tart anyway, because honestly, the child looked a little on the thin side. The young girl ate slowly, but by the way she savored each bite, you would think she never ate sweet foods, but both of the adults in the room were certain this wasn't the case - or at least, nearly certain. It wasn't as if she was wearing too-big hand me downs like Harry, and Ginny, come to think of it, had at her age, and her brown locks were shiny and thick, the result of care and love.

Once the whole group had finished eating, they made their way to the large lounge, and sat down upon the sofas, sort of awkwardly, until Harry clapped his hands together, and said, "Come on then, everyone!" Smiling brightly, he then said, "Lets have some fun!" Fawn shrieked, and ran behind the sofa.

"Fawn, Honey?" Ginny asked, puzzled. "Come out, don't be frightened. Harry didn't mean to scare you..." The small girl peeked around the edge of the chair.

"S-sorry..." She stuttered, afraid of something, evidently. Walking over to Harry, he saw fresh tears beginning to stream down her face, and once she reached him, she pulled him to a standing position. She took a deep, shaking breath, and before anyone could say anything, she plunged her hand into Harry's pants. He jumped backwards in surprise, his eyes wide with shock, but the girl, who was now shaking clearly, advanced towards him again and leant down to his level, stretching out a trembling hand to the zip on his trousers. He quickly pushed the girl away, angry at what she had attempted to do, when he realized her obvious fear, and something hit him, like a ton of bricks dropped from a plane. Quickly he rose up, and picking up the whimpering child he walked to the sofa and lay her down, making her sob harder. Stroking her hair softly, he covered her with a blanket and as her eyes closed, he whispered to Ginny, "Call Hermione, and see if she can come 'round here and look after Teddy and Fawn. I have someone I need to have a word with." His eyes flashed dangerously, the sign that he was seriously peed off, and Ginny felt the same way, her hair standing on end slightly from the small amount of magic radiating off her, that she couldn't control with her emotions as they were. She nodded, and walked over to the fireplace, throwing some floo powder in and sticking her head in the flames as she tried to contact the other two golden trio members. Meanwhile, Teddy was sat still, his eyes wide and confused at the same time.

Once Hermione and Ron arrived to look after Fawn and Ted, with strict instructions not to say 'Lets have some fun', and after Harry and Ginny found out where Fawn lived, claiming they wanted to see if she could have a sleepover, the two apparated to a spot not twenty metres away from the house.

Knocking on the door, they waited about half a minute before it opened slowly, and they stepped inside. Honestly, the place gave Harry and Ginny the creeps, although based on what they'd already been through, they could deal with it.

When they reached the living room, they scanned it quickly and everything seemed fine, but both could tell it wasn't - the smell of blood reached the two animaguses' slightly more sensitive noses, and there was rubbish strewn everywhere. Looking behind the sofa, which seemed quite coincidental as Fawn had originally hidden there too, Ginny let out a gasp at what was before her. Harry joined his wife, and recognised the person as Fawn's young, quiet and nervous mother, covered in cuts and bruises, that made her body look purple.

"C'mon, Gin." Harry whispered, beckoning his wife, "Let's go start upstairs." Taking her hand, the two began to walk out of the lounge, the unconscious woman's body creating an air of suspense and tension in the house, but just before they could get through the door, Ginny yelped and her loose grip on Harry's hand disappeared. He spun around, instinctively drawing his wand, honestly not caring whether the person he would be fighting was muggle or not. Facing the man, he noticed his scowl first - not a particularly good sign - but it quickly changed into something of an evil smirk, his eyes flashing in excitement, and Harry looked down quickly, a sickening feeling in his stomach at what the man had planned for his wife, who was glaring at her captor, but sensibly not making any moves yet.

"Let her go!' Harry snarled, his wand-free hand clenching and unclenching, his teeth bared in a very canine way. The large-muscled man simply grinned a toothy smile, and replied in a menacing voice, "Oh, no. I don't think so." Pulling Ginny closer to him roughly, she scowled but still did nothing. "I'm going to have some fun with this one, Potter!" He glared at Harry, and shouted, "_Petrificus Totalus_!", making Harry fall to the floor, hard as rock. "The great Harry Potter," He said, sneering, "Not so great now, are you, boy?" Walking away from him, he grabbed Ginny by the collar and pushed her roughly against the wall opposite, which she managed to almost avoid, making a quiet slam as she hit it. Harry automatically tried to bare his teeth in anger, and to his surprise, almost could - the wandless magic was less effective than normal spells. He watched, squirming in horror as the man before him advanced on Ginny, who was seemingly petrified, shrinking back against the wall, when she suddenly kicked the man right in the groin and sent him howling in pain backwards. "Oh, no, Girly!" He growled out, and shouted from the opposite end of the room, "_Avada Kedavra_!" The bright jet of green light shot towards Ginny, making her freeze in terror, and shut her eyes, embracing herself for death, when a rush of wind passed her, and she opened her eyes to see Harry falling down, his fingers entwined in her own by the tips.

"No!" She cried out, traumatized, and as she bent down to him a loud bang sounded throughout the house. A whistling noise came after, and suddenly, a bright white light encased Harry and Ginny, then a moment later, they were gone.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I must admit, I'm quite pleased with this chapter, it's a good length. Hopefully it wasn't cliché - I prefer to be original, if I'm honest.**

**Now, as this is a time-travel story, there has to be some time travel in it (strange, huh? Who would have guessed?)! And because I'm the awesome person I am, I'm going to let you choose whYouat time Harry and Ginny go to first!**

**Until the 1st July 2013, vote on which era Harry and Ginny should travel to from the following options:**

**~ Marauders' Era (School Years)**

**~ Marauders' Era (Post - School)**

**~ Founders' Era**

**~ Golden Trio's Era**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Story_**** : нαяяy ρσттεя тιмε мαgιc вσσк σηε**

**_Full Story Summary_****: The war is over, Voldemort ceases to exist, and Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world at the age of seventeen, is living happily with his wife of two years, Ginny Potter (née Weasley). Since the Battle of Hogwarts, the couple's lives have been quiet and happy, and the only problem they face now is how to escape the crowds of reporters. However, Fate designed Harry to be the 'winning piece' of her game, and she isn't going to let the 23 year old rest if it means she can't have a little fun along the way. In an attempt to create a bit more excitement in the world, she comes up with a plan to send her 'prize player' into a different universe and make Harry Potter's life more interesting again, but as usual, the power of love and friendship gets in the way of her perfect boredom-busting plan. Now, Harry and Ginny are stuck in a different universe to their own, and with the help of the brightest witch of their age, Hermione Granger, who is back home, they are trying to find a way back. Unfortunately, creating new magic is a long and difficult process, and as more and more alternate universes appear, will it be possible for the pair to get home to the correct one? More importantly, will Fate be able to handle all the new dimensions that keep springing up, or will her whole perfect universe crumble from her neglecting it, and vanish completely?**

* * *

**_"Avada Kedavra!" The bright jet of green light shot towards Ginny, making her freeze in terror, and shut her eyes, embracing herself for death, when a rush of wind passed her, and she opened her eyes to see Harry falling down, his fingers entwined in her own by the tips._**

**_"No!" She cried out, traumatized, and as she bent down to him a loud bang sounded throughout the house. A whistling noise came after, and suddenly, a bright white light encased Harry and Ginny, then a moment later, they were gone._**

* * *

_July 31st, ? AD_

Ginny groaned as she sat up, her head pounding worse than when she'd been put under the cruciatus curse during the battle of Hogwarts, although honestly, the raw pain of Fred's death then had rendered her body numb to almost all other feelings, as was proven when the curse struck her and she started giggling softly - it had only been in that moment of sheer panic, loss and an inexplicable sense of exhilaration, that she understood why Sirius Black had laughed when the street was blown up long before by Pettigrew. Sometimes, when the clashing of emotions becomes too much, you simply loose control, and in a strange feeling of light-headiness and confusion, the urge to just let go and laugh is always just too strong.

Opening her eyes, she looked around her to find herself sitting at the edge of a large, shimmering black lake, not unlike the one at Hogwarts, and the sky was blue and free of clouds. A quiet moan to the side of her made her remember what had happened, and the knowledge that Harry had survived the killing curse - again, she reminded herself rather proudly - would normally have made her jump for joy. Now, though, in her tired state, she simply grinned widely and lifted her hands in an attempt at cheering. She wasn't honestly surprised that Harry hadn't woken up as soon as she had, really - the killing curse did have that effect on the people. Normally, the victim would never wake up, but then, she thought with more pride, Harry was far from normal. After everything he had been through in life, he deserved some rest - even if he had been resting for the past five years or so, that was besides the point. He was worthy of all the good friendships he had made, too, and she was glad he now had a family too.

She sighed contentedly in the warm summer sun, just as Harry stirred.

"Ughh..." He groaned, rubbing his head, "What happened? Where are we?" Ginny shrugged, and said in response, "I'm not sure, but we should probably tell Ron and Hermione what happened, and then go and see McGonagall as well." Harry nodded, and pulled his wand out from his jean pocket and, picturing the day he and Ginny got married in his mind's eye, said in a normal volume, but powerful and strong, voice, "Expecto Patronum!" The silver stag burst from the end of his wand, and stood before him faithfully, pawing the ground silently in a small amount of impatience, and Harry commanded it to ask Ron and Hermione if they could care for Fawn at their house for a while, and take Teddy back to Andromeda's, as well. It quickly pranced off, and Ginny took Harry's hand in her own - of the pair, she was the best at apparating. Nodding at each other, she turned on the spot, focusing on Hogwarts, and disappeared with, for some strange reason, no sound at all, re-appearing seconds later about one hundred metres away, equally silents, confused expressions plastered on each of their faces. This time, Harry tried, but the result was the same. He shook his head in annoyance, and said, "Let's try to apparate home, then we can floo to McGonagall's office." Once he had Ginny's consent and agreement, he spun on the spot, to find himself in a large, grassy field, and definitely not outside his house at Corleonis' hollow.

"C'mon." Ginny said, "Lets make our way to that town and find out where we are. I think the man's spell must have a affected our magic."

Once they reached the houses, they realised it was actually just a tiny village, and annoyingly, no one seemed to be outside, before a man cleared his throat behind them and they spun around quickly.

"Good morrow, Sir, and Lady. Pray tell, what art thou names? I regret, I have no wit of thine presence hither." _Good Morning, Sir, and Lady. Please tell me your names? Unfortunately, I did not know of your presence here. _The man asked. He had brick-red hair that reached his waist, and a rugged beard that grew to the same length. He was a large man, very muscular and wild looking, but his face wore a kind smile, amongst multiple scars.

Harry looked at Ginny, puzzled, confused as to why he was speaking in such a medieval language, when something clicked.

"Good Morrow, kind Sir." _Good morning, kind Sir. _He said, repeating what the stranger had said before him. "I am Harry, and this is my wife, Ginny."

The man furrowed his eyebrows and looked puzzled at them for a moment, then seemed to shrug it off. "Thou speakest in a bizarre tongue. It be unlike language I have wit of, prithee, tell where thine reside, to converse with such different words." _You speak in a strange language. It is unlike any language that I know. Please, tell me where you live, that has such an odd way of speaking. _

Harry, not completely understanding the question and attempting to avoid it, replied, "Sir, could you be so kind as to... Uhhh, pray, can I borrow some... Garments of thine own? Mine art very... Horrid." _Would you be so kind as to let us borrow some of your clothes. Mine are not very nice._

The man beamed. "Certainly, Sir, for thine outfit is rather unusual. Dost the Lady admire new wardrobes? Indeed, I shalt bequiest thine wishes, dear Woman." _Of course, Sir. Your clothes are very weird. Would your wife like new clothes also? Of course, I shall respect your wishes, dear Lady._ Ginny nodded dumbfoundedly, and the ginger-haired giant led them into his house.

Once they had changed into some more... suitable... Choices of clothing, their host pulled out a chair for them both, before sitting down himself.

"My sincerest of apologies if this wit I have imagined up is ghastly and, in ways unbeknownst to me, insulting at thou, please dismiss an old man's tattling speech, but it would be of pleasure so great to me if thou and thine matrimonial partner in life would honour me the acceptance in your hands at building a castle, a school, no less, to educate the sm all ones in magic, and sorcery!" _I am sorry if this is silly to you, but would you and your wife be kind enough to help me to build a castle, which shall serve as a school, and t_ He paused then added, "Ah, and the title to which I respond be Godric Gryffindor, though God would suffice." _Oh, and my name's Godric Gryffindor. Although, I do respond to God._ A cheeky grin flickered across his eyes.

Harry looked at Ginny, who still appeared to be in shock, and replied for the both of them.

"It would bring us the greatest content to assist thou in thine witty idea." _We'd be honoured to help you with your amazing idea._

"Well then, thank you, sir, lady. The joy of such an agreement cannot be expressed in words, nor charmed to be duplicated by thine own fingers, in which my our magic runs flowing." _In that case, thank you, both. This type of happiness that came from your consent cannot be duplicated._Harry just smiled an uncertain grin at this, but his eyes betrayed him as he fell asleep for a moment, awakening as he head began to fall.

"Come, an escort I shall serve as to bring thou at thine chamber." _Please, follow me, and I shall show you to your room. _Leading them to a spare room, he bade his farewells and Harry and Ginny stumbled over to the bed. When the latter tripped tiredly, Harry caught her gently, reacting instinctively, and she smiled. Getting into bed, she snuggled next to him and whispered, "You're gonna make a great Father, Hun."

When a quiet thump was heard as Harry's head hit the pillow, Ginny wasn't sure if he had fainted or was just simply asleep.

* * *

**Its been a little while, sorry. Obviously, founders' era won, so... I've tried to make the speech old English, but still comprehensible, so bear with me, bear with! Also, do you find the translations helpful, or not? If so, I'll make sure to put them into all my chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Story_**** : нαяяy ρσттεя тιмε мαgιc вσσк σηε**

**_Full Story Summary_****: The war is over, Voldemort ceases to exist, and Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world at the age of seventeen, is living happily with his wife of two years, Ginny Potter (née Weasley). Since the Battle of Hogwarts, the couple's lives have been quiet and happy, and the only problem they face now is how to escape the crowds of reporters. However, Fate designed Harry to be the 'winning piece' of her game, and she isn't going to let the 23 year old rest if it means she can't have a little fun along the way. In an attempt to create a bit more excitement in the world, she comes up with a plan to send her 'prize player' into a different universe and make Harry Potter's life more interesting again, but as usual, the power of love and friendship gets in the way of her perfect boredom-busting plan. Now, Harry and Ginny are stuck in a different universe to their own, and with the help of the brightest witch of their age, Hermione Granger, who is back home, they are trying to find a way back. Unfortunately, creating new magic is a long and difficult process, and as more and more alternate universes appear, will it be possible for the pair to get home to the correct one? More importantly, will Fate be able to handle all the new dimensions that keep springing up, or will her whole perfect universe crumble from her neglecting it, and vanish completely?**

* * *

_**"Come, an escort I shall serve as to bring thou at thine chamber." Leading them to a spare room, he bade his farewells and Harry and Ginny stumbled over to the bed. When the latter tripped tiredly, Harry caught her gently, reacting instinctively, and she smiled. Getting into bed, she snuggled next to him and whispered, "You're gonna make a great Father, Hun."**_

_**When a quiet thump was heard as Harry's head hit the pillow, Ginny wasn't sure if he had fainted or was just simply asleep.**_

* * *

Harry awoke to the sound of leaves rustling gently in the soft breeze, whilst a chorus of birds sang a peaceful and calming birdsong, his wife, Ginny, asleep at his side. He had just experienced the most amazing, joyous dream, in which Ginny had proclaimed that she was pregnant to his child, but he couldn't hide his upset feelings when he realised it wasn't true.

But was that the case? It had seemed very real, indeed.

Pulling back the cover gently, so as not to wake the sleeping red-headed female he was proud to call his wife, he stared at her stomach and, sure enough, there was a tiny, almost invisible bump. Either she had been eating too much, which wouldn't normally affect her anyway - quidditch practise kept her in shape - or it hadn't been a dream. Harry had a strong feeling that the latter was correct, and a wave of pure excitement and happiness wept over him, mixed with the nervousness that came with dealing with five older brothers, the youngest of whom happened to be the said father-to-be's best friend and, unfortunately, the most protective too. There was also a sense of unease in the pit of his stomach, but it was a few seconds before the previous day's events came back to him. He dropped the cover as he remembered what had happened.

They were in the past.

Suddenly, his excitement and joy disappeared, and was replaced with a sense of pure terror for Ginny and his unborn child. Multiple 'what if' scenarios played in his head - what if they didn't get home, what if something went wrong with the pregnancy - eleventh century medicine wasn't all that developed or efficient - , what if...

Suddenly, his thoughts were cut off when he felt an odd, comforting presence in the back of his mind, which somehow felt right. Ginny sat up, and caressed his cheek.

"Don't worry, Hun." She whispered, "I'll be fine, and we'll get home. I promise you. Trust me, Harry, everything will be all right." The paranoid husband in question nodded slowly, his wife's soothing voice calming him, before he realised something.

"Wait a minute... were you reading my mind?" He exclaimed, and Ginny's eyes grew wide.

"I don't think so..." She said, puzzled. "I just heard your voice, but I..." She paused. _Did I read his mind? _She thought worriedly, _or was I hearing things?_

"I don't think you were hearing things, Gin." Harry said, "You seemed to know exactly what I was thinking..." Her eyes grew wider, and she appeared to be quite puzzled and confused.

"Harry, you just read my mind!"

"No, I didn't!" The young man paused for a moment, then added with hesitation, "Did I?"

The red headed woman was silent for a moment, then gasped.

**_Harry?_**

"Yes, Gin?"

The young witch smiled. "I think I know what's been going on."

"Uh-hu?"

**_We can speak_**_** telepathically**._

Both Potters smiled, and their hands intwined. This would be a special, and beneficial, skill to have.

* * *

Harry and Ginny walked down the stairs to breakfast with grins on their faces, and an air of joy and happiness radiated off of them.

"Good Morrow to thou, Sir, Mi'Lady. Would thou join me for some breakfast this fine day?" Gryffindor seemed overly excited this morning, more so than he had been before, when the pair had originally arrived. A small house elf in a red and gold set of robes appeared to them about a half minute later, with two bowls of steaming porridge and a bowl of fresh, red, juicy strawberries, as well as jug of hot tea and a smaller container of milk, and on the side, a small bowl of sugar. Harry was surprised - he had never listened very much in History of Magic - Binns was in everyoe but Hermione's opinion, as exciting as a glass of icy water on a cold winters day. In other words, not. But still, even he knew that tea was very expensive, and sugar virtually non-existant, so Godric obviously must have had some plans for the pair.

Five minutes into their porridge, Gryffindor did indeed propose such plans to Harry and Ginny, but the plans themselves were extremely surprising.

"So, thou wishest that one's wife, and oneself, helpest thou in the building of a... mighty castle, to teach the young people the arts of magic, and sorcery." Harry attempted, and Godric chuckled a bit.

"Thou speakest in a bizarre tongue of sorts, it is as if the words art foreign to thineself. Whence, comest thou?" Harry gave a feeble smile, and said, "We art from a small isle... far to the south of hither." Gryffindor nodded his understanding, then continued to affirm Harry's puzzles.

"Thine partner and thou art very powerful, and skilled. Thou possess magical knowledge far to the greatest of most, equal to that of myself, or perhaps more so. To be able to disappear from a place at will, and re-appear hither at no harm to thou, makes thine abilities extra-ordinary and special. Rather extravagant, impressive may I add." Harry bowed his head respectively, a little embarrassed as well - he still wasn't comfortable with people talking about his skills, and he was a very modest person.

"Uh... My wife, and I also, would be pleasured very much to aid you in your project." Harry announced a little a warily.

**_We'd be pleasured, would we now?_**

**_Uh..._**

**_I'm kidding, Love. Seriously, though, you need to stop being so modest, because I can tell that you felt uncomfortable at the praise, which is true, might I add._**

**_Ginny-_**

**_Oh, be quiet!_**

Their quiet conversation was halted then, by Godric looking inquisitively at them, saying, "Art thou well? Thou looked very distant, art thou affected by the palettes presented unto thee?" Ginny, eager to say something for once, quickly declined his suspicions, reassuring him that 'we art juste very fond of thinking, contemplating our day. We do so enjoy having wit of the situation. None have real wit that the day will bring.' Gryffindor smiled, accepting this excuse, then said, "Come, Sir, M'Lady, I must grant my fellow four of your joining us." The married couple agreed, but silently, they were both confused. It was Ginny who first pointed this out to her spouse, however.

_**Fellow four? Shouldn't it be fellow three? **_

_**Yeah... Perhaps he meant three, or was relating to all four of them? It could be some funny old-english speech. You know - the founders four?**_

_**Hmm... Maybe...**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! So, I'd like to know, what do you think Godric meant?**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Story_**** : нαяяy ρσттεя тιмε мαgιc вσσк σηε**

**_Full Story Summary_****: The war is over, Voldemort ceases to exist, and Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world at the age of seventeen, is living happily with his wife of two years, Ginny Potter (née Weasley). Since the Battle of Hogwarts, the couple's lives have been quiet and happy, and the only problem they face now is how to escape the crowds of reporters. However, Fate designed Harry to be the 'winning piece' of her game, and she isn't going to let the 23 year old rest if it means she can't have a little fun along the way. In an attempt to create a bit more excitement in the world, she comes up with a plan to send her 'prize player' into a different universe and make Harry Potter's life more interesting again, but as usual, the power of love and friendship gets in the way of her perfect boredom-busting plan. Now, Harry and Ginny are stuck in a different universe to their own, and with the help of the brightest witch of their age, Hermione Granger, who is back home, they are trying to find a way back. Unfortunately, creating new magic is a long and difficult process, and as more and more alternate universes appear, will it be possible for the pair to get home to the correct one? More importantly, will Fate be able to handle all the new dimensions that keep springing up, or will her whole perfect universe crumble from her neglecting it, and vanish completely?**

* * *

**Got more reviews last chapter (not loads, but still decent, not too bad). Keep them coming and I'll keep writing.**

* * *

_"_

_**"Come, Sir, M'Lady, I must grant my fellow four of your joining us." The married couple agreed, but silently, they were both confused. It was Ginny who first pointed this out to her spouse, however.**_

_**(Fellow four? Shouldn't it be fellow three?) - Ginny**_

_**(Yeah... Perhaps he meant three, or was relating to all four of them? It could be some funny old-english speech. You know - the founders four?) - Harry**_

_**(Hmm... Maybe...) - Ginny**_

_**"**_

* * *

After Harry and Ginny got dressed into some more appropriate clothing, which, in other words, meant garments that were not intended to be slept in, they met with Godric in the kitchen again, who then proceeded to summon the small house elf again, whose name was Kulta. After giving the little creature a hug, much to Harry and Ginny's surprise - most people in these times thought of house elves as lower than themselves and neglected them - Godric instructed his guests to take hold of Kulta's hand and soon, they landed in a large, green park. Godric smiled at them, and said, "Pray, wait hither whilst I locate my companions, who have a wish to make thine acquaintance. I doth believe that there be a very nice bench as to where thou canst relax whilst I recover mine confidants." The two Potters nodded in agreement, and made their way to a small, wooden seat, but seeing how unstable it appeared, they decided to rest on the grassy bank instead.

"You know, Gin," Harry said, picking a piece of grass and twirling it through his fingers, "We should probably contact Ron and Hermione, and tell them our situation." Ginny just returned him a confused expression.

"But how, Harry?" She pondered, "They are in the future - the future probably doesn't even exist now that we reversed time!" Harry shook his head in a few small gestures, before replying.

"I'm not sure if my theory is correct, but..." Pausing, as if to consider things, he continued, "Well, when I sent my patrons before, it didn't come back to me, as far as I know, which would imply that it got to the destination, right? Perhaps there is a way that we can be in this time, and them in another, or that they came back with us?"

"I'm not sure, Harry..." Ginny said in response, "It seems like a good idea, but I just don't know if it's possible... I mean, it just doesn't seem likely..."

Harry chuckled a little. "When I was a kid, I thought magic was impossible, and look at me now." Ginny smiled, and said, "Yeah, I guess. We _are_ magic, after all, and I suppose new magic can be created. We'll try a patronus, because it can't hurt, can it?"

"Precisely." Harry replied and pulled out his wand. "_Expecto Patronum._" He said, waving his wand and the proud stag burst forth from the tip, then remained before him, waiting patiently.

"Tell Ron and Hermione that me and Ginny are fine, but that we have managed to get ourselves stuck in the past with the Founders of Hogwarts. Please make sure they send us a reply, too." The stag stood tall, and bowed his antlered head in assent, the galloped off, his body fading slightly as he ran. Once he was about fifteen metres away, the shining, bright creature was no where to be seen.

"Well," Ginny assumed, "That either worked perfectly and it travelled through time, or whatever, or your patronus had a malfunction. Considering you're the best person I know at the charm, I think I'll go for the previous option."

"I'm not that good, really, I just choose really happy memories, and..." He was silenced by Ginny slapping his head forcefully, but not hard enough to actually hurt him.

"Oh, shut up, you great, noble prat!" She grinned, and gave him a long, loving kiss. "Don't be so modest all the time? Everyone knows you are an amazing wizard - hell, you were in your very first year at school with the philosopher's stone, and when you were one-"

"It was my mother who saved me as a baby." He said, "It was because of her that I survived, not because I was some super-talented kid."

Ginny nodded. "I know, Harry, Hun, but you mustn't forget that every single year at Hogwarts, you achieved something brilliant skills-wise, be it magic or just your trademark 'dumb luck'." She finished off by using her fingers to create quotation marks when she said the last two words, and Harry pushed her playfully.

"Oh, be quiet." He said, when a white light began to appear before them, and Hermione's otter patronus swam into view, chased by a large, bouncing dog.

"Harry, Ginny, thank God you are safe!" The voice of Hermione cried out of her patronus' mouth, "We were all so worried! We took Teddy back to Andromeda's, and Fawn is in one of your spare bedrooms, because we thought it would be best if we stayed at your house until you returned. I guess that isn't going to be for a while, yet, anyway... Well, I'll do some research, and see if I can find anything out. Its more likely you are in another universe, so to speak, because if you had time travelled then I wouldn't be here now. Are there any obvious changes you can tell? Such as, is Hogwarts named something else, or... Normally, in alternate worlds, there are differences, so if there are any then please tell me, because it will make my job easier! Thanks, guys!" At the end of the mini speech, the otter dissolved into thin air, and the terrier stepped forward to Harry and glared at him.

"Do not let my sister get hurt, mate." It said in a dangerous voice, which Harry instantly recognised as Ron's 'watch out' voice, as he and Ginny called it - in other words, you didn't want to get on the wrong side of him when he spoke with that tone of voice. The terrier then bounded off towards the forest, and disappeared as it ran into a tree. Harry laughed.

"That's such a Ron-like thing to do!" He chuckled, and quickly sent a reply, saying that he would take care of Ginny (who was glaring at him as if he had suggested she couldn't) and that they were in the Founders' time, although he wasn't sure the exact date, but would find out. He also added that the only difference was the possibility of a fifth founder, but he would tell Hermione later if it was true or not. Warning her not to reply until later when he sent her a patronus, he ensured his patronus was on it's way before he turned around, and, to his surprise, came face to face with Godric Gryffindor, his companions waiting patiently behind him.

"What be that spell thou cast? What is the purpose of such an enchantment?" He questioned, and Harry began to wonder how he was going to say his answer, when Ginny beat him to the response.

"It was the patronus charm. Dost thou have wit of the foul creature by name of 'dementor'?"

"Yes," Replied Godric, nodding, "They art foul creatures indeed."

"Well, the patronus is a charm that is for repelling the dementor. Naught spell can fend off the beasts, but this." She explained, and Godric nodded enthusiastically.

"Thou must teach us thine unique incantations and how to accomplish thine abilities, for thou semest to have wit of spells far to our knowledge!" He said, when a plump woman who Harry supposed was Hufflepuff stepped forward.

"Ah, yes, mine company whishes to make thine acquaintance. This fine Lady here be Helga Hufflepuff, and to my south be Salazar Slytherin. This dear woman beside me be Rowena Ravenclaw. There is also another companion of us, who goes by the name of Gravos Grimoir. He be an odd lad, much to the higher of age than thou, but similar - he, also, had wit of magic beyond us four, not unlike thineselves, in all truth of the matter. He is occupied for now, but he hath granted his consent to meet thou at midday, resting at the home where I reside. Dare I say, thou be welcome to rest with me as long as is thine pleasure - thou be excellent houseguests, indeed!"

After a morning of talking to the founders, and getting to know them (and using the time to discuss ideas for the castle they would be building in the near future), Harry, Ginny and Godric returned to the house where they were staying and had a spot of lunch, before there came a rapping sound at the door.

"Kulta!" Godric called, and the faithful little hous elf appeared at his side instantly.

"What be thine wish, master?" She squeeked, and Gryffindor asked her gently to invite their guest inside. A few moments later, the elf returned with someone Harry could recognise from somewhere, but a shadow covered his face.

"Good day, Godric, mine fair partner." Harry shook his head a little, for the man's voice sounded exactly like that of someone he knew. He must have been going crazy. "I am of the assumption that these two..." The man trailed off when he saw Harry and Ginny, and Godric stood.

"I shalt be in mine chamber if thou needest me... Do, get to know thine new partners, for they shalt be thine companions forth." With that, he left, leaving the three people in the room. The new man sat down at the table across from Harry and Ginny, and did of them just sat there, gaping.

* * *

**Can you guess who the new person is? I doubt it's that hard, but still, I'd love to hear your thoughts. **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Story_**** : нαяяy ρσттεя тιмε мαgιc вσσк σηε**

**_Full Story Summary:_**** The war is over, Voldemort ceases to exist, and Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world at the age of seventeen, is living happily with his wife of two years, Ginny Potter (née Weasley). Since the Battle of Hogwarts, the couple's lives have been quiet and happy, and the only problem they face now is how to escape the crowds of reporters. However, Fate designed Harry to be the 'winning piece' of her game, and she isn't going to let the 23 year old rest if it means she can't have a little fun along the way. In an attempt to create a bit more excitement in the world, she comes up with a plan to send her 'prize player' into a different universe and make Harry Potter's life more interesting again, but as usual, the power of love and friendship gets in the way of her perfect boredom-busting plan. Now, Harry and Ginny are stuck in a different universe to their own, and with the help of the brightest witch of their age, Hermione Granger, who is back home, they are trying to find a way back. Unfortunately, creating new magic is a long and difficult process, and as more and more alternate universes appear, will it be possible for the pair to get home to the correct one? More importantly, will Fate be able to handle all the new dimensions that keep springing up, or will her whole perfect universe crumble from her neglecting it, and vanish completely**?

* * *

**_"I shalt be in mine chamber if thou needest me... Do, get to know thine new partners, for they shalt be thine companions forth." With that, he left, leaving the three people in the room. The new man sat down at the table across from Harry and Ginny, and did of them just sat there, gaping._**

* * *

"So, what be thine names?" The new man asked, his grey eyes twinkling in excitement, after a quite awkward pause.

"Mine name is Harry, and next to me, be mine wife, Ginny." Harry answered, his hand running through his jet black hair.

"And I be Gravos Grimoir, though it is of no doubt that Godric has informed thou of mine name before now?"

"Yes, kind sir. The other four did tell that thou hast knowledge of more... peculiar incantations and magical works. Pray, dost thou have wit of this spell?" Harry asked politely, and drew out his wand.

_What are you doing? _Ginny asked.

_Just wait._ Was the reply she received back from Harry, who said Expecto Patronum. From his wand burst a beautiful, shining silver stag, who stood tall and Grimoir's mouth opened wide. Grinning cockily, he stood from his chair, and walked away, before running at Harry and jumping, transforming into a large, shaggy, black dog, which resembled a grim, and soaring over the pair. He landed and trotted over to Harry, who just whispered, "Padfoot?", to which the dog responded with a loud bark, before transforming back into a person.

"Sirius!" Harry whispered, a wide smile plastered across his face. "How are you? Why are you here? How did you-" Sirius Black held up a hand to silence him, and said, "I know not - sorry, habit - I don't know how I got here, or why, or whatever else you can think of really, but I can say that I am okay. Great, even. What about you two? How did you get here? And a- wait a second! You two are married? Now I never saw that coming, in truth!" Harry laughed, and Ginny smiled happily, her hidden hand under the table moving to rest on her nearly-flat stomach. "So, when did you two begin dating?" Sirius asked, leaning back casually in his chair, and for the next half an hour, they talked together, catching up on the things they had missed from each-other's lives. When they heard Godric coming back, Sirius quickly leaned over and whispered, "If he offers you wine, you must accept, or else it is considered rude, though I still can't figure out why, and I've been here years! About seven, or eight in fact - I've lost count by now." Harry and Ginny nodded, and smiled, but when Sirius walked to the door to greet Godric when he entered, they both shared a glance.

_I can't drink, Harry!_ Ginny moaned, _I don't want to be rude and make Godric not like us - we have nowhere else to go but here - but it could kill the baby! _

Harry took Ginny's hand under the table and held it tightly, comfortingly, as she had done for him during Dumbledore's funeral so many years ago.

_It'll be okay, Gin, he assured her. If worst comes to worst, I'll just put the imperious curse on him, so he won't realise. Technically it's not illegal here - I mean, there aren't any laws against it, it hasn't been created yet anyway! Right?_

Ginny nodded, smiling gently. _Sirius will probably recognise it, she said, But it will work. We need to tell Sirius the news anyway, so it is okay, I guess. _

Just then, Godric and Sirius walked in, laughing, and Gryffindor smiled happily at Harry and Ginny, who were looking confused. "Ah, mind not us," The Founder said, joyfully, "We are but two merry souls, whom experience the greatest of pleasure in the act of sharing an amusing tale with one another. Pray, hast thou heard the tale of -" Sirius raised his hand and cut him off.

"Godric, mine partner, dost thou not agree that it is of our time to begin the planning for the castle of the young one's education?" Harry just listened, and wondered how the Sirius he knew had ever adapted and learned the language so well.

"Ah, but yes, correct thou be, Gravos. I shalt waste none time in contacting with the other Trio of us, and when they arrive, myself, thineself, the two Potters here, and mine other dear guests shalt begin on the developing for the casual skeleton design for the castle." Godric responded, and Sirius nodded, grinning, but Harry and Ginny both knew it was just mocking their relationship, not because he was excited to begin planning as such. Godson sent Godfather a quick, playful glare, who in return gave a shrug as if to say, "I don't know what you're talking about."

About an hour later, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff arrived, and, gathering in the drawing room of Gryffindor's large house, they began to plan the basic ideas for the school.

Sitting down last, it was Godric who spoke up first. "To summarise for the newcomers as to what we hath achieved as of yet, we hath agreed on the name by which the school shalt go by, 'Hogwarts'. Myself, I hath purchased a large plot of grassy nature a way in Scotland. And so, here be our first mission - how shalt we transport the young ones at the height of this fair country."

Hufflepuff raised her hand a little. "Carriages, of possibility, Godric?" She suggested, but Sirius shook his head.

"What be the issue thou makest with this idea, Gravos?" Slytherin said plainly, his voice dull and emotionless. The sound reminded Harry of how a young Draco Malfoy spoke, when he was not drawling his sentences.

"There be just the problem of the muggles, in that if many of horses with their cargo travelled by the dirt in once, they would be of ill-trust towards it."

"Also, if I can contribute, horses are but mortal animals. They would tire, and they art of little predictability." Rowena Ravenclaw chimed in, before Harry decided now would be a good way to gain the founders' trust by suggesting a valid point.

"If I may, how about a place accessible to only wizard kind, and witches included."

Sirius smirked. "That be a good idea. It is inventive and different, I am of agreement." Only the three from the future knew why Sirius was smirking. "I wonder of a portal, to which the transport could be contained, and where the muggles have not access. A charm of sorts, to which non-magic folk ignore it, or simply see but a ruined scene."

Gryffindor nodded. "It is a fair suggestion, such an illusion could be used to seal the final school also, but yes?"

A murmur of agreement was sounded, before Ginny cried out, "I've got it!", receiving strange looks from the four founders, who had never heard such language. "I be sorry, mine company, but hither be an idea - if there be carriages, for what reason could we not charm up a patronus animal to pull them? They can have effects and interacting on solid objects, thou understand?"

Gryffindor seemed excited at this proposition. "If thou couldst teach us the charm, we would be of much pleasure, I am certain of it! Why, we should abandon all plans for the moment of now, and replacement, it be thine opportunity to display unto us the spell." The group all agreed, nodding, and Harry sighed.

"It is of good spirits with me." He announced, and began to teach them the charm, as he had with Dumbledore's army in his original universe

At midnight, Harry and Ginny stumbled up to bed tiredly, for it had taken the founders, minus Sirius, of course, a whole afternoon and evening to master the spell - for people who were accustomed to using much different spells, the patronus charm was even more difficult than normal. Eventually, all four founders (plus Sirius, who had been pretending to be unable to cast the spell - it would be fishy to have three completely 'unrelated' people know it.) succeeded in mastering the spell, and it wasn't hard to guess what their patronuses would be. Indeed, when they all cast their patronuses as one, seven gleaming animals stood in a team together. The group consisted of a proud stag, who pawed the wooden floor and held his rack high in the air, and next to him a magnificent mare, who shook her head at her companions actions, the silky mane making in a spectacular show as it was tossed through the air. A large dog lay on the floor in between the two, mischievously trying to bat the stag's hoof whenever it neared him. Then, there were the other four patronuses - the brave and strong lion, whose tail was held in the air as a sign of strength and power, but it's eyes were soft too. Resting on its back was a gentle badger, and to the side the stunning eagle and secretive snake were lazing around, eying the room with a look of curiosity - the smart and the stealthy.

"What a day," Harry sighed, resting his head on Ginny's shoulder. "We should probably send a message to Hermione, I guess, you know what she's li-" Ginny placed a gentle finger on his lips.

"I can barely keep my eyes open. I'll leave the chat to tomorrow, thanks." Agreeing fully, the pair curled up together and held each other close - unknown to them, the chilly breeze of danger was what they were affected by that night, not the weather.

* * *

**Sorry it was a bit longer than two weeks, but I hope you like it! Please review! It makes my day and makes me write faster!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Story_**** : нαяяy ρσттεя тιмε мαgιc вσσк σηε**

******_Full Story Summary_****: The war is over, Voldemort ceases to exist, and Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world at the age of seventeen, is living happily with his wife of two years, Ginny Potter (née Weasley). Since the Battle of Hogwarts, the couple's lives have been quiet and happy, and the only problem they face now is how to escape the crowds of reporters. However, Fate designed Harry to be the 'winning piece' of her game, and she isn't going to let the 23 year old rest if it means she can't have a little fun along the way. In an ****attempt to create a bit more excitement in the world, she comes up with a plan to send her 'prize player' into a different universe and make Harry Potter's life more interesting again, but as usual, the power of love and friendship gets in the way of her perfect boredom-busting plan. Now, Harry and Ginny are stuck in a different universe to their own, and with the help of the brightest witch of their age, Hermione Granger, who is back home, they are trying to find a way back. Unfortunately, creating new magic is a long and difficult process, and as more and more alternate universes appear, will it be possible for the pair to get home to the correct one? More importantly, will Fate be able to handle all the new dimensions that keep springing up, or will her whole perfect universe crumble from her neglecting it, and vanish completely?**

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long! I'm such an evil person! Don't kill me! I deserve another chance, surely!**

* * *

Harry's eyes fluttered open suddenly , and the first thought that passed through his mind, was 'Danger', something his instincts, enhanced by all the challenges in his life, picked up on. No perils appeared at first sight, but his mind was still reeling, the animalistic part of him was in overdrive, telling him to flee the danger.

Getting out of the bed quietly, so as not to awake Ginny, and placing on his glasses, he crept to the door, and opened it quietly. Everything appeared fine, but when he noticed the stuffy air and how his eyesight had gone slightly foggy, he knew something was up. Creeping downstairs, he walked into the kitchen and, to his horror, found the room completely ablaze. The intense heat hit him full in the face, and he cringed, quickly backing away, and hurried to Godric's room, banging as loudly as he could on the door. Not even bothering to consider the old english, he cried, "Godric! Fire in the kitchen!" Before hurrying back and attempting to put the flames out with an aguamenti charm, but to no avail - the flames licked against the wooden walls and continued to spread quickly out of the kitchen and into the dining room, consuming everything in it's path - this was no accidental fire, for the water had no effect on it what-so-ever.

When Godric arrived in the room, his face took on a slightly panicked look for a few seconds, But then he soon regained his composure. He, too, attempted the aguamenti charm, but when it failed, he soon became concerned again.

"What be this?" He asked, as he flourished his wand trying to control and calm down the roaring flames, which were now licking along the wooden wall at impossibly fast speeds.

"I am not sure!" Harry cried back, also attempting to master the fiery enemy which was lashing his side by now with scorching tongues. Realising they could not contain the fire, he pulled his wand away, and quickly ran upstairs to awaken Ginny. "Godric, get away of hither!" He cried out, before bursting into his and Ginny's shared room, hastily awakening his sleeping wife and, as flames began to lick at the wooden door to the double room, jumped desperately out of the window with a confused and scared Ginny in his arms, although in the end, it was the latter who had the sense to cast a quick 'wingardium leviosa' to stop them hitting the ground at a painfully fast speed, proceeding to cancel the charm barely a second after she conjured it up so that they only fell a metre or two - much better than ten!

After the fall, Harry, who had been holding Ginny's weight as well, felt like his legs had turned to lead, but looking around, he noticed Godric was nowhere to be seen, and instantly began to panic. Placing Ginny down, he stumbled to the doorway of the now fire-consumed building, pain shooting through his legs with every step, and looked inside, but he could not make out Gryffindor through all the smoke and flames that were blocking his way. The blaze was like a fiendfyre, but a much weaker one, not morphing into animals nor spreading as quickly as the true curse - in fact, Harry doubted the modern-day curse was known now. Waving his wand in complicated movements, he succeeded in controlling the fire to the smallest of extents, making it part slightly allowing him entrance to the burning corpse of the building. Upon hearing Ginny's scream for him, he began to worry, not wanting her to come inside too. The smoke was already making his head feel groggy and it was, but he cleared these thoughts from his mind and focused on Ginny.

_Ginny, just stay where you are! _He commanded, but it sounded more like begging. _I'll be fine! I promise!_

_But Harry-_

_I'll be fine, Gin._

Without waiting to change his mind, he ran straight inside, the flames that weren't controlled by his magic biting the edges of his cloak and nibbling his skin irritatingly, not big or strong enough to be painful yet, and he ran on. He soon found Godric lying on the floor, his chest rising and falling a little slower than steadily, but none-the-less still working, and Harry levitated the man in front of him, trying to control the flames as well but to no avail - you can only do one spell at a time, so he just ran, taking a battering from the quickly closing in flames, managing to get Godric's body out of the house before it got too damaged, but having to leap through a flame himself to reach the safety of the outside world. Collapsing on the floor, Ginny, who had been checking Godric quickly abandoned the founder, certain he would be okay, more interested in checking on her husband. Thankfully, Harry's injuries were not too bad at first glance, and the pregnant woman sighed. Harry flashed her a weak smile, his eyes dancing at the exhilaration, before he stood up, only to collapse back down in pain. Ginny gasped, and rushed to his side, wondering where the pain could have come from, when suddenly, it hit her. Pulling up his ashen t-shirt, she felt sick when she saw the large burns on his chest, and it was almost too much when she witnessed the horribly charred flesh on his right side, the smell making her gag. It wasn't a massive injury - no more than ten cm each way, but she knew it would be causing him agony by now, and reminded her faintly of what it would look like to splinch yourself when apparating, something she had the fortune to not have experienced.

Harry sat up slightly, groaning in pain, and looked down at his side, quickly covering it when he realised the extent of his injuries, not wanting Ginny to see, athough it was obviously much too late.

"Ugh..." Harry groaned, and Ginny quickly reached for her wand.

"Okay, I don't trust the old-fashioned medi-witches and wizards, if there are even any nowadays, so I'm going to see what I can do myself... If I could just remember the spell?" Ginny said, obviously satisfied that Godric was out of it.

"Why don't we ask Hermione quickly?" Harry suggested, getting his teeth to ignore the burning pain in his side. Ginny agreed, and pulled out her wand ready to cast.

"Gin, I-" Harry began, but was cut off with a suggestive eyebrow raise and a finger to his lips.

"I've got this, Hun." She said, and cast her Patronum with the skill of the very best spell caster. The beautiful horse emerged soon from the end of her wand, and Ginny commanded it to ask Hermione what an appropriate spell was. About a minute after, Hermione's otter returned with an 'I hope you two aren't getting into trouble!' message, as well as the instructions on casting the charm. Ginny never replied to the message, to say the least. About thirty seconds later, once Ginny had mediocrely patched up Harry - her medical skills werent brilliant as she'd never studied the course, something she regretted now - a fiery bright red and orange creature soared down to land not one hundred metres the pair, standing out early in the darkess o the night, but neither Harry nor Ginny could tell what it was.

* * *

**I'm sorry this took so long, but if it makes it any better, the next chapter is nearly done! Anyway, I haven't been getting many reviews so I want at least five reviews of for this one!**

**Oh, and to wet your appetite, there will be a bit about Fawn and the others in the next chapter , which I know some** **of you have been dying to read about!**

**If you have any predictions or wishes, leaven them in a review and they might just come true! (Teehee, that rhymes!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, here is the new... rule, I guess. The more reviews you guys leave, the quicker I update! And don't think "Ah, someone else will do it" either, because on average I get one review per chapter!**

**Pathetic!**

**Anyway, here goes:**

**0 reviews = Update in a week**

**1 review = Update in 6 days**

**2 reviews = Update in 5 days**

**3 reviews = Update in 4 days**

**4 reviews = Update in 3 days**

**5 reviews = Update in 1 day**

**6 reviews = Update the same day!**

**I hope this inspires you guys to review, and I respond to each review in the author's notes at the top of the chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Story_**** : нαяяy ρσттεя тιмε мαgιc вσσк σηε**

**_Full Story Summary_****: The war is over, Voldemort ceases to exist, and Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world at the age of seventeen, is living happily with his wife of two years, Ginny Potter (née Weasley). Since the Battle of Hogwarts, the couple's lives have been quiet and happy, and the only problem they face now is how to escape the crowds of reporters. However, Fate designed Harry to be the 'winning piece' of her game, and she isn't going to let the 23 year old rest if it means she can't have a little fun along the way. In an ****attempt to create a bit more excitement in the world, she comes up with a plan to send her 'prize player' into a different universe and make Harry Potter's life more interesting again, but as usual, the power of love and friendship gets in the way of her perfect boredom-busting plan. Now, Harry and Ginny are stuck in a different universe to their own, and with the help of the brightest witch of their age, Hermione Granger, who is back home, they are trying to find a way back. Unfortunately, creating new magic is a long and difficult process, and as more and more alternate universes appear, will it be possible for the pair to get home to the correct one? More importantly, will Fate be able to handle all the new dimensions that keep springing up, or will her whole perfect universe crumble from her neglecting it, and vanish completely?**

* * *

**With thanks to :**

**Beau268 : ****No worries, I understand it can be annoying. It's just that whenever I read similar fics, they all have about twenty reviews per chapter, and then here I am going "Yay! I got two this chapter!" You know what I mean? :P**

**Anyway, if you want to give it one last chance, I've posted this chapter now anyway because I managed to get a total of seven reviews. If not, I hope you find some other really good fics to read! :D  
Also, if I may, my story 'Hedwig' has received overall brilliant reviews, so you could always try that? It's only a short oneshot but it is fairly well written, if I say so myself.**

**LunaScamander17 : I know it's annoying, but a simple 'Loved it, please update' or 'It was pretty lame' will suffice as a review (although of course, I'd much rather you write the first option)**

**Stephanie O ****  
**

******Theta-McBride ****  
**

******Madagascarpingu**

**********And multiple guests for reviewing the last chapter! **

**********Clearly, the minimum reviews thing was met with mixed emotions, but just know this: "I loved it! Please update!" DOES count as a review! :D Although I prefer more detail if possible. **

* * *

_**The beautiful horse emerged soon from the end of her wand, and Ginny commanded it to ask Hermione what an appropriate spell was. About a minute after, Hermione's otter returned with an 'I hope you two aren't getting into trouble!' message, as well as the instructions on casting the charm. Ginny never replied to the message, to say the least. About thirty seconds later, once Ginny had mediocrely patched up Harry - her medical skills werent brilliant as she'd never studied the course, something she regretted now - a fiery bright red and orange creature soared down to land not one hundred metres the pair, standing out early in the darkess of the night, but neither Harry nor Ginny could tell what it was.**_

* * *

Harry attempted to get up, shocked by the appearance of the bright creature which was standing a way away from them, but Ginny pushed him down.

"Stay there," She whispered, "I'm no good at healing spells, sadly, and if you move I'm afraid you'll get more hurt. Besides, I don't want to have to do it again."

"But-" Harry began as he rose slightly to get up again, but Ginny placed her finger on his lips, quietening him, and making him settle down again. "I'll go check it out."

"Fine." Harry agreed reluctantly, but at this point, the red creature began to come nearer, soaring over the ground gracefully.

Ginny cocked her head as she watched the animal. "Is it a phoenix?" She asked, but both of the pair could tell it was not. At a distance, it did, indeed, resemble the fiery creature, but when it got closer to them, it seemed to look more like some sort of horse with wings. To Harry, it looked not that unlike the pegasi of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, except for the fact that it resembled a fire more than the school's equines had. Upon closer inspection, the creature also appeared to have the horn of a unicorn, which came as a bit of a shock - neither he nor Ginny knew such creatures existed.

The equine trotted over to them until it stopped about twenty metres away, and unsheathed its wings, holding them out and extending its neck up high. From the blazing, confident, almost challenging look it was giving Harry, he could tell, or, at least, he guessed, that it was trying to make him feel scared, trying to determine whether he would pose a threat or not. Wincing as he pushed himself up, despite Ginny's concerned whispers of "Don't" and "Let me handle it," Harry stood up shakily, gasping for breath and scowling from the shooting pain that spread up his side like a wildfire, making Harry remember the house. He'd deal with that later.

Stepping in front of Ginny, ready to defend her and their unborn child from whatever the equine could do to them, Harry changed his scowl of agony to one that would match the face of an alpha wolf whose family was under threat, and he bared his teeth. The fiery horse reared up, brandishing its forelegs threateningly and flaring its nostrils, pawing the ground in warning when it touched back down. Before Harry had a moment to react and perform a spell, the equine charged and Harry did the only thing he could do with such short notice - he leapt and the galloping pegasus and transformed into the midnight black wolf, his side feeling like it had been rippee apart as the healing charm was undone. Opening his jaws wide, he aimed for the equine's throat, but it moved to the side at the last minute and Harry only caught the flesh on its shoulder, but enough to draw blood and make the animal slow down slightly.

Blood began to flow quickly from Harry's wound, which had begun to bleed in the commotion. As the horse ran towards Ginny, who was desperately trying to avoid the creature while she struggled to reach her wand which was, rather foolishly, left on the floor a few metres away, Harry leaped at the horse, his blood flying everywhere and painting the ground red with rather large red droplets. Connecting with its shoulder, Harry was able to knock the horse sideways, before collapsing, exhausted and energy less from bloodless And the strain on his body, as well as the smoke which was making him feel unwell And even weaker than he had before. Laying on the floor, Harry saw Ginny being tailed by the equine, who was, ultimately, catching up with her, and he tried to rise, but his legs were to weak to listen to his commands properly. Using all the strength he could muster, he crawled forward slowly, scrunching his eyes up in both concentration and agony. When he opened them slightly, he saw Ginny punching the horse on the nose as it attempted to bite her, and Harry felt intense pride that she hadn't given up, which have him a small amount more energy to keep going, but by now, his vision was beginning to get patchy, with his eyes tuning in and out of focus and worrying black spots had begun to appear. As he inched forward slowly, fully accepting that he would likely die right now, and deciding to spend his last moments protecting his family, if it was possible. If he was going down now, then he would go down fighting.

Just as the large equine lunged for Ginny once again, who was this time caught off guard, Harry saw a large black blur shoot across his line of vision, and then the equine turned to face him, eye to (unfocused) eye. The creature walked towards him and lifted its head high, with its eyes closed, and the equine' horn began to glow, and then a few seconds later, it all stopped. Harry felt the pain leaving his body, and his eyes closed involuntarily.

It was peaceful.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I bet you're confused after this chapter but everything will be explained in the next chapter! I promise. There'll also be some communication with Hermione, Ron, Teddy, Fawn and maybe a few others next chapter, so you'll find out what has been going on with everyone in the normal universe too!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BEWARE! SPOILER BELOW!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOU SURE ABOUT THIS? OKAY THEN...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay. Here goes. Harry. Is. Not. Dead. **

**Ta-daa! I don't want to loose readers just because he might have been dead so...**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Story_**** : нαяяy ρσттεя тιмε мαgιc вσσк σηε**

**_Full Story Summary_****: The war is over, Voldemort ceases to exist, and Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world at the age of seventeen, is living happily with his wife of two years, Ginny Potter (née Weasley). Since the Battle of Hogwarts, the couple's lives have been quiet and happy, and the only problem they face now is how to escape the crowds of reporters. However, Fate designed Harry to be the 'winning piece' of her game, and she isn't going to let the 23 year old rest if it means she can't have a little fun along the way. In an attempt to create a bit more excitement in the world, she comes up with a plan to send her 'prize player' into a different universe and make Harry Potter's life more interesting again, but as usual, the power of love and friendship gets in the way of her perfect boredom-busting plan. Now, Harry and Ginny are stuck in a different universe to their own, and with the help of the brightest witch of their age, Hermione Granger, who is back home, they are trying to find a way back. Unfortunately, creating new magic is a long and difficult process, and as more and more alternate universes appear, will it be possible for the pair to get home to the correct one? More importantly, will Fate be able to handle all the new dimensions that keep springing up, or will her whole perfect universe crumble from her neglecting it, and vanish completely?**

* * *

_**Laying on the floor, Harry saw Ginny being tailed by the equine, who was, ultimately, catching up with her, and he tried to rise, but his legs were to weak to listen to his commands properly. Using all the strength he could muster, he crawled forward slowly, scrunching his eyes up in both concentration and agony. When he opened them slightly, he saw Ginny punching the horse on the nose as it attempted to bite her, and Harry felt intense pride that she hadn't given up, which have him a small amount more energy to keep going, but by now, his vision was beginning to get patchy, with his eyes tuning in and out of focus and worrying black spots had begun to appear. As he inched forward slowly, fully accepting that he would likely die right now, and deciding to spend his last moments protecting his family, if it was possible. If he was going down now, then he would go down fighting.**_

_**Just as the large equine lunged for Ginny once again, who was this time caught off guard, Harry saw a large black blur shoot across his line of vision, and then the equine turned to face him, eye to (unfocused) eye. The creature walked towards him and lifted its head high, with its eyes closed, and the equine' horn began to glow, and then a few seconds later, it all stopped. Harry felt the pain leaving his body, and his eyes closed involuntarily.**_

_**It was peaceful.**_

* * *

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he quickly realised he was moving, but he was not walking. Sitting upright, he looked around him and noticed that he was on the back of the flaming equine that had, he reasoned, cast a spell upon him earlier, and he gasped as he fell back, grabbing the winged horse's mane in an attempt to prevent himself from falling off the creature's back, when he realised he was moving with the animal's movements. Trying to wriggle, he soon realised his backside was stuck to the red and orange coat, and he assumed it was a sticking charm that had caused this. Looking around, he saw a bright red, golden tabby tiger streaking past and he instantly recognised it as Ignite, better known as Ginny, and on the other side, was a famiar shaggy black dog - Snuffles. Attempting to move his body to look behind him, he suddenly experience a wave if fresh pain, and then remembered his injury, and lifted his t-shirt up slightly to get a better look... And instantly wished he hadn't because the sight made his skin crawl. The wound in his side was, in fact, just a bloody mess of what it once was, and he swallowed and quickly covered it again, not wishing to look at it again or smell the charred, now bleeding, flesh.

It was then that Harry noticed they were all running flat out, and he frowned. Holding the horse's mane tightly, even though he wasn't going anywhere due to the sticking charm anyway, he looked around, but looked straight ahead again as his mount side stepped and gripped the flaming hair tighter, suddenly worried, noticing Godric's unconscious body hovering in front of the beautiful creature. As he wrapped his legs tighter around the pegasus' chest, just in front of the wing joints, and wrapped his arms around the neck a little tighter, the creature leaped a little, and in true wolf fashion, thanks to his animagus form, he let out a loud yelp. Ginny turned to look at him quickly, a tiny smile contrasting with her utterly panicked eyes, and Harry gave her a concerned and confused glance, which she caught in the corners of her eyes.

_Don't worry, Hun._ She reassured, but by her tone and the expression she wore on her face, Harry wasn't completely comforted by this. "_I'll explain everything later, and we'll get you fixed up then, but right now, we need to get out of here. It isn't safe._

_What's the problem?_ Harry queried, but as he felt his mount lurch once again, and heard a quiet whistling with his enhanced wolf animagus' ears, he looked in front of him and saw a streak of bright green light zooming in front of him, before fading away. He instantly knew what was going on.

Someone was trying to kill them.

Glancing behind, he watched in horror as stray spells that appeared to be cast from thin air soared towards the group, and Harry now knew why they were running, and not fighting - there was no way to know where the spells would come from and it would be too dangerous. The only chance of safety was to run for cover and get out of the danger zone.

Sitting up straighter, still holding on tightly and attempting to some avail to ignore the burning pain in his side, Harry called to Ginny and Sirius, "Faster!", while he pulled out his beloved Holly and Phoenix Tail wand, with some difficulty admittedly, and cast a clumsy _protego _charm, his hand bouncing with the pegasus' bouncing gallop, not helped at all by his lack of complete concentration. None-the-less, the shield charm was effective, and did allow the four about half a minute of spell-free journeying before the barrier collapsed, and a new onslaught of spells began to hurtle towards the group, much more frequently than before. Harry cast the spell again, but this time, the charm was of little use - the horse had begun to flap its large wings which propelled it forward, but also made the ride more bumpy and Harry found it hard to keep his hand still and even holding his wand tightly was difficult. By the time he managed to cast the charm, he side was searing in pain and his eyes were squeezing shut, quiet and reluctant moans escaping his mouth. He felt even worse when Ginny shot him a sympathetic glance, but Harry noticed quickly his tiger wife was limping slightly, and it didn't take long to realise that she had a large graze on her back leg, blood trickling down, and despite the fact that her injury was no where near as severe as Harry's, he still winced for her. Besides, she was actually being forced to move on it, whereas Harry was just bumbling about on the horse, although he didn't expect he could pit any pressure on his leg with his wound any way.

Padfoot, on the other hand, seemed to almost be enjoying the whole ordeal and did not have a single injury, minus the odd graze here and there that would do nothing more than sting a little. Comparing the two, it was clear Sirius Black had much more practice being a dog than Ginny Potter had being a tiger, as he bounded along in bouncy, spring steps as opposed to the more 'lumpy' gait Ignite had acquired and was currently moving with. It was no secret that Ginny needed some practice perfecting and smoothing out her gait.

The Pegasus suddenly whinnied and began to flap its ginormous wings, propelling it up into the sky a little, and Harry understood why once he saw the proud creature's rear leg - to call it a bloody mess was an understatement, and it looked nearly as bad as Harry's injury - but not quite. Swooping back down again, it hovered next to Ignite, whom was now panting heavily, and Harry hauled her in front of him, but she was so exhausted she had not the energy to transform back. After proceeding to catch a very bouncy Padfoot, who was able to change back to his rugged human form, the Pegasus soared into the sky and far away from all the spells below. Indeed, as they flew away, Harry noticed the quantity of spells diminishing, and sighed in annoyance that it could Not have gotten less dangerous when they were still running.

After about ten minutes soaring above dark, sleeping towns, the pegasus landed in a soft, grassy field and Harry quickly muttered the counter curse to the sticking charm, making him slip onto the ground and let out a groan of pain as he landed on his side - the wounded side no less. Godric's body was rested on the grass, and then the Pegasus turned to look at him, it's bright blue eyes contrasting with its fiery body. Ginny walked exhaustedly over to Harry before scrunching her eyes up and morphing back into her beautiful human form, and Padfoot changed back to Sirius Black as well.

Harry groaned in pain again, and the pegasus stepped forward, raising its head as it had done earlier before Harry was knocked out. This time, however, as the equine' shorn began to glow, Harry just felt happy, carefree, and he felt weightless, also. Even the pain was leaving him, yet nothing was fading into blackness. It was then he realised his skin felt like it was crawling, and lifting up his shirt warily he noticed skin growing in folds where his injury had been before. Glancing up at the bright Pegasus, he noticed beads of sweat on the animal's face, and felt a major sense of confusion. The creature then turned to Ginny, and Harry frowned as the horse used its magic to heal her wound as well. What happened to the creature that had tried to kill both him and Ginny not hours before? Sirius, noticing Harry's puzzled face, took the time to explain.

"This Pegasus is no ordinary horse. As you can see, she has a unicorn horn, but unlike the unicorns in the forbidden forest at the future Hogwarts, she can harness magic like us and can control it in a similar way. She has different magic to us, as do house elves, but very powerful magic too. There are not many of these creatures, but they are similar to phoenixes, and not just for her coat colours. These animals appear to people who show extreme bravery and self sacrifice, but I believe they only appear when you have accomplished something specific, or a number of good deeds, which explains why you never received a phoenix when you defeated Voldemort." Sirius paused, and then the healed Ginny took over, while the Pegasus tended to its leg.

"When you saved Godric from the fire, your life was at risk, and you could have lost me, too." she said, but refrained from mentioning the baby - the time wasn't right to tell Sirius yet. "Not to mention you were helping a person you hardly knew and whose life was in a completely different world to your own."

The pegasus, who had finished in healing her leg, walked gently over to Godric and began to awaken hiM.

Hastily, Sirius added, "She attacked you earlier to see if you were strong enough and worthy enough of her, although it wouldn't necessarily be strength she measured, but possibly love as well. She went for Ginny because it was a drive to see if you'd protect her, even though you could barely stand. While you were unable to stop the mare, you did all you could and that was enough for her." Taking a breath, he hurriedly added, "Remember, her magic isn't fool-proof. She can heal brilliantly and can cast amazing protection spells for the most part, but due to their nature of being protectors, cannot cause magical harm directly without immense effort, which could kill them. If Inwere you, make sure you cast the attacks and she can do the rest."

Just then, Godric began to stir.

"I'll talk to you later," Sirius said, before walking over to the founder and helping him out.

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry, no contact home. I'm so mean. But it was just going to be too long if I did, so I promise there will be contact home and some clues about who cast the spells as well in the next chapter! Don't forget about the update rules!**


End file.
